gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NAF1-X122 Eternal Ragnarok Gundam
The NAF1-X122 Eternal Ragnarök Gundam (aka Eternal Ragnarök, Ragnarök) is the ultimate suit of the Eternity and Eternity Zero lineage, it is a powerful mobile suit controlled by the Equatorial Union and is piloted by Yuri Roma. Technology & Combat Characteristics This mobile suit's combat perference is inspired by the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice gundams, which are be used for both long range and close range respectively, but rather with a mid-range setting for its own form of combat. Armaments *'Amaterasu Anti-Warship Sword' :The gundam's main weapon, and by far arguably the strongest melee weapon in the Eternity's arsenal and sees extensive use against all forms of enemy unit. With the added beam blade along it for extra sharpness, the metal appears to be made from non-Earth materials, but is said to be the strongest blade to date. This weapon is also capable of destroying Omega Force Armor, a countermeasure in the event that enemies use the armor against the Ragnarök. *'"Devastator" CP Hyper Energy Cannon' : *'"Endgame" CP Hyper Particle Bazooka' : *'"Fortress Buster II" Beam Rifle' :A beam weapon that offers close to mid-range fire mounted on the left arm. *'"Izanagi and Izanami" Custom Dual Kotetsumaru Katana' : *'MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Sabers' :Using data from the NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam the Ragnarök carries 4 beam blades in the forearms which can be used without being drawn, the arms have slot that opens up for them to be pulled out for combat. *'MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS' :As with most other mobile suits, the Ragnarök features two head-mounted MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. *'"Ormagöden" Nuclear-Powered Micro GENESIS Chest Cannon II' : *'"Ripper" Retractible Heat Rod Whips' An Upgraded Whip-like heat rod, and a powerful beam sword whose energy is supplied by a direct connection to the Eternal Ragnarok's Nuclear generator, When activated, the material becomes super-heated, allowing it to cut and burn through armor. A single swipe with this weapon can destroy up to half a battle Ship. They are also used to deliver powerful electrical shocks to opponents. : System Features *'Automated Weapon Control System' : *'Double Zero Omega Force Armor' :This gundam has a new armor than the others, an non-magnetic armor, made to withstand great amounts of damage. Also the effects of the armor itself when a beam hits it, the area where it was hit glows a bit red, if not attacked in that area for at least four mins it will cool down and return to normal. this weapon was effective facing an enemy that had the power to use high powered magnets to tear it's enemies apart or an enemy who mainly focus on energy based weapon including beam weapons. *'Enhanced Sensor Unit' :Like on the Gundam, Arch-Angel the Eternity is also equipped with an Enhanced Sensor Unit mounted on the back of the Gundam. This sensor is a combination of radar, sonar, heat signature tracing and zero area tracking. *'High-Mobility Aerial Tactics' : :*'Stardust Pulse Thruster' :: *'I-field barrier generator' : *'Multi-Lock Weapons System' : *'Operating System' :The Eternity Gundam uses the G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear Drive 'A'ssault 'M'odule'' complex operating system. This system assists in keeping the Omega Force System and Alpha Pulse Thrsuters in check alongside regular mobile suit operating. *'''Zero Sigma System : Operational History Classified. Notes & Trivia :*The Theme Song of this gundam, is known as Dragon Force - Through the Fire and Flames, since both the band and this gundam shows hatred and power at once. :*Ragnarök in Norse mythology was said to be an great battle foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures (including the gods Odin, Thor, Týr, Freyr, Heimdallr, and Loki), the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Afterward, the world will resurface anew and fertile, the surviving and reborn gods will meet, and the world will be repopulated by two human survivors. :*The Name "Eternity" is a concept of endless time. It is often referenced in the context of religion, in the concept of eternal life, whereby death is conquered, and people may live for an unlimited amount of time. Category:Zero Era Category:Gundam